Wizard and The Princess
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: The princess doesn't have a prince. She met a wizard who does wonder things without her knowing. E x T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. E x T

Note: The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc Eps. 63 (after they are finished swimming). English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Wizard and The Princess**

Ch. 1

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Sakura, Li and Rika waving goodbyes to their friends since their home in different direction. The others now walking together. Chiharu is beside Yamazaki, while Eriol, Tomoyo and Naoko behind them. They are talking about how delicious the pie in the indoor pool. "Yeah, even Sakura-chan take a way some for her family," said Chiharu. Tomoyo chuckling because she knew that Sakura's pies is for Kero-chan who asked his mistress to bought some for him as the deal to stay in the locker until they'll come home.

"But, luckily there is no more accident like in the wave pool," said Naoko who walked from Tomoyo's right side. Chiharu turn her head, "It's horrible. Maybe because this indoor pool is new, right? Not all the machine tested."

Yamazaki shrugged, "The important thing, no one from us was hurt. Rika-chan also alright. It was fun today!"

Chiharu and Naoko nodding in agreement, Tomoyo who just smiling listening to them realized Eriol's walked pace from her left side change a bit when they mention Rika who almost drown in wave pool accident. She is looking at him who has his friendly smile as usual but she feel something is different. Just slightly. She opened her mouth but then, Naoko took their attentions.

"Do you guys know something interesting? Beside ghost stories? I want to join fairytale writing competition but I'm not sure what to write. So many ghost stories in my mind!"

Her eyes look sparkling. "Because the theme is fairytale so I need magical stories. Anything come to your mind?"

"Don't you find one from the book, Naoko-chan? You read a lot of books," Tomoyo suggests although her thought is Sakura and Li since they can use real magic. Naoko shaking her head. "No, I want to write something original. Not from the books. I want to write new fairytale story. Maybe you guys have heard any interesting story that I can used?"

Yamazaki put up his finger as his habit started, "You know, about fairytale is—"

"No," Chiharu put her hand in front of Yamazaki's lips, "she need a story not a lie, Yamazaki-kun."

The others chuckling looking at them before Naoko turn her attention to Eriol. "Do you know any magical story, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Magical?"He repeated.

Naoko nodding, "From England, maybe?" and the others give their attention to Eriol who is look like thinking about something. To be honest, his first thought was the cards that Clow, his previous life, created. But, he knew it will make him suspicious because Tomoyo is the Card Mistress's bestfriend. As for Tomoyo, she didn't mention about Clow Cards because she promised to keep her best friend secret. Even she help her to cover it in front of Touya and the other friends.

Eriol stay quiet while the other waiting, Tomoyo try to not pressure him, she tried to change the topic, "Do you know there will be new shop around the pool?"

"Ah, I saw the pamphlet," Chiharu said, "I think it's a gift shop or something."

Naoko and Yamazaki seems interested and they started talk about it. Eriol listening to them and still thinking since from Clow's lifetime he knew so many magic, he still considering which one he should talk about. He remember someone when his friends mention about—

"A shop," he said.

The other four looking at him when they are starting say goodbyes because Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko's house is the opposite direction from Tomoyo's. "What do you mean, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo still in his right side. Eriol smiling to them. He remind them about the magical story that Naoko need.

"I remember, a friend of mine* said there is a shop where you can get anything you want. If you have any wish, the shop's owner can granted it," he paused with a smirk and his voice become deep, "as long as you pay the price."

Yamazaki asked, "Any wish? Do you mean anything? We just name it?"

The blue eyed boy nodding with his smile.

"How about the price? Is it paying with money?" Chiharu looks uncomfortable. There are many stories about how easy you get what you want, the result never in good side. Like in Urashima Taro, the main character felt happy when he was invited to go under the sea and got a gift when came back. However, by the time passed over years and he became old after open the gift.

"No, the customers need to pay with their precious thing. It can be anything that the customers treasures as long as its equal with their wishes," he shown his smirk in flash, "Even their souls."

The other three look unsure till Tomoyo asked, "Is the shop owner... a wizard or something?"

"A witch, to be exact. But, it can be a wizard in the future**," he smiled to them. Naoko who keep silent since Eriol told the story look at him with sparkling eyes and smile on her lips. "It's very interesting, Hiiragizawa-kun!" She smile excitedly before asking again, "How to find the shop? Is there anyway to contact the shop owner like need to do some ritual of magic or something?"

"If you need it, you can enter the shop and become the customer. It's a magical shop so if you don't have any wish, forget about to enter it. You'll never find it."

"Waaah!" Naoko really amazed. She said thanks to him and others before went home with her happily running because she got an idea to write now. Yamazaki went home too after whispering to Eriol how good his lie then walk away with Chiharu. When they are left alone and walked in silent for several minutes, Tomoyo asked him about what (she accidentally heard) the boys whispering, "It's not a lie, right?"

"Hm?"

"About the shop you told us, it's real." Tomoyo looking at her left side, to see his blue eyes behind the glasses. "Right, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol keep his expressionless for seconds while staring at her who is smiling. He is considering to deny but his other side who took surprised with her question felt he was defeated already. "May I know your reason, Daidouji-san?"

Amethysts eyes look at the front while they are walking side by side. "I don't know. Actually, I'm not sure. But, I just feel that when you telling us about the shop your voice is sounds different when you help Yamazaki-kun with his lies. It sounds more deep and serious."

The little girl beside him is definitely excellent observant and smart. He suddenly felt that he was underestimate the talented singer who is specialize in vocal. She realized just by hearing his voice. If the new Card Mistress is Tomoyo, maybe Eriol would take another way than he used now. The boy smile with a little sigh. Seems like he couldn't hide it. "Would you believe me if I said yes, Daidouji-san?"

She blinked before chuckling. "You don't need to look so defeated like that, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Well, I am."

"Is there something wrong if I knew it's true?"

"No, it's just…well, I thought I covered it perfectly so I'm surprised," he said with his usual smile.

"If it's help, you really did well, Hiiragizawa-kun. Maybe it's because I'm too familiar with sounds more than I thought. So, it's just coincidence." The girl smiling to him when they stop in front of her mansion gates. Eriol shook his head slowly. Some bitter smile shown on his face when he look down. The same tone as he used when told the story about magical shop, said, "There is no coincidence in this world. There is only inevitability."

"Eh?"

Her amethysts meet his sapphires.

That's the first time Tomoyo saw very mature expressions from the young boy. She knew Hiiragizawa Eriol is different from her other classmates. At first, she thought it's because he came from other country. But, as they spent time together like in the school's infirmary, music's room and at the teddy bear's festival, Tomoyo realized that is not the culture that make him different. Something deep inside him make him look like now. So sad yet so tough. It's not what usually shown on the face of a child who has more patience and try to be mature. But, it's the expression usually shown on an adult person who was going through many difficulty. Just a second, she feels she didn't know him before his voice push that doubt away.

"A colleague of mine* used to say that."

He smiled but Tomoyo don't know why she feels hurt when saw him smile (she think) sadly like that.

"Would you like some tea to warm yourself before going home, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

.

.

"Do you like your tea with sugar or milk, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

The little girl pour the tea while asked the dark haired boy. Both of them now in Tomoyo's room. She already change her clothes to purple sweater and dark grey short skirt when her maid bring the tea to her room. Her long wavy hair rest on both shoulder without any accessories that she usually wear. She look so simple, nothing special, but Eriol couldn't take his eyes off from her when she sit beside him. Due to his memories from previous life, he can suppressed any red color on his cheeks. But, his heart beating so fast it's beyond his control.

"Sugar, please."

At least, he managed to found his voice unaffected to the uncontrollable beating heart inside. Tomoyo smile gently while give him the tea she prepared. Eriol took the tea and sipped it slowly. Let the sweet warm tea calm his heart. Tomoyo also sipped her tea. When they are done, she asked, "How is it the tea?"

"This is…" Eriol recognized the similar taste from the tea, he look at her who smiling happily.

"I knew you would notice," she is chuckling. "It's the tea from England. I asked my maid to prepare it for you."

He took a glance at the table which has some scones, apple pie and trifle. All of them are England's dishes. "Daidouji-san, you don't have to…"

"It's alright, I want to do it. Besides…" her amethysts show her concern even though her face remain give him friendly smile, "…you look sad today."

Eriol just staring at her for several seconds before his smile slowly erased from his face. "Am…I?" He slightly sounds doubtful when asking that.

"When you asked Rika-chan after the incident in the wave pool, you sounds like blaming yourself for accident. The same tone also you used when you mention about your colleague and the magical shops. It's like it is your fault," suddenly she feels she was too far when Eriol just look at her. Nothing in respond. "I'm sorry… maybe it's just my imagination. I was too far… I'm sorry."

Tomoyo turn her head to face the table in front of them and locked her amethysts on their tea cups above it. She was a bit regret about what she said. It's just come out because she is worried about him although she didn't know what she said is true or not. But, the girl quite sure about what she heard. Eriol keep silent beside her. Tomoyo preparing herself if he got angry. Something he never showed it in school, so basically she can't imagine what he will do if he is angry. But… it's not impossible.

Both of them remain in silent until Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, "Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm s—"

She felt his hand on top hers. Squeeze it gently. Tomoyo look at her lap where their hands lay on top of it. Then, she look at him who had his head looking down with his bangs covering the blue eyes. "Would you believe me," slowly he raise his face to look at Tomoyo, "if I said yes?"

Amethysts eyes looks surprised.

She couldn't say anything for seconds and finally asked, "Why…?"

"I'm not around when it happened. Someone told me Sasaki-san's situation is quite bad and if it's late she could…"

His sapphires look at the carpet on the floor. Eriol realized he almost took innocent life just for helping Sakura and her cards. Obviously, he knew it won't happen with his magic. But, it didn't erase the fact that he almost killed someone. Even he was glad and sighs in relief when Sakura used her card in time. The same with the colleague from his previous life who running the shop* now. No doubt, it was his mistake. Tomoyo does not know all of it. But, she has been seen his apologetic face same like this. When they were in the school's infirmary and music's room, she knew he is serious. Tomoyo think maybe Eriol blame his self for Rika's incident because he's not there to help.

The little girl let her hands interwind with his hand. She caressed it while saying to him, "I believe in you."

Eriol managed his expression to stay still.

"And I do believe you are wrong to keep blaming yourself like this, Hiiragizawa-kun," she frowned. "You may think it was your fault, but it happened. It'll led you to no where, except hurting yourself. "

She feels hurt inside her when looking at him like this. Tomoyo didn't want to see him sad. He may not show it bluntly, he still wear the gentle expression like usual. But, from what she heard, his tone is definitely different. It's not drastically but just slightly. He keep silent as he still in surprised about what she said.

Eriol was hurting himself. Not like he didn't know it, he knew it. But he truly didn't expect anyone to notice that. He never wanted to shared his misery. Not to his guardians, not to anyone. Especially, the little girl beside him who has pure heart which led her to recognize his flaw. The blue eyed boy knew he couldn't say no when he saw the amethysts display how worried she is. Somehow, it warms his heart. He let out a small smile, "Don't worry about me, Daidouji-san."

"But, I am. I'll sad if you are sad." Her voice sounds doubtful before asking, "Is it wrong?"

He blinked before small again, "I don't want to make you sad."

"Then," her amethyst lock his blue eyes when her right hand caressed his left cheek, "forgive yourself, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol listening closely when she continued, "I didn't ask you to forget whatever you thought that you said it was your fault. It happened, nothing can change that. Just… forgive yourself so you can let it go and not hurting yourself by keep blaming. But, if you still can't, it's normal to be sad when we make mistake. It's just…I… "she smile gently, "… don't mind be your companion when you are feeling sad."

"Daidouji-san…"

"Can't I?"

He took off the glasses then lowering his head until the forehead touch her right shoulder. He can smell the lavender scent from her hair, it calmed him mentally. "I'm sorry… just a minute… I…"

"I know… it's alright…" her right hand now caressing his dark blue hair.

.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

* * *

*Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic

**Kimihiro Watanuki from xxxHolic

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. E x T

Note: The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc Eps. 65 (when Touya's class shooting film at Eriol's house). English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Wizard and The Princess**

Ch. 2

* * *

"Spinel, have you brought your book to my room?"

The winged creature answered, "Yes, Master. I will it read in your room after they start their activities. What time Ruby Moon's class will come?"

"Soon, I think. They are preparing all their need to filming. But, it took quite a while. Seems like they have a lot of things to bring up here," he walked to the front door. "Sakura-san and her friends will come too, Spinel, her best friend," the bell from the front door ringed, "Daidouji-san, has just arrived. You may hide yourself if you want."

"Daidouji-san is… the one who always record the Card Mistress, isn't she?"

Eriol nods and smiles when he was walking to the front door. Spinel noticed his master expression changes slightly. "Weren't you came home from her house a week ago or so, Master?"

His blue eyes are looking at Spinel Sun, a bit suspicious, "Yes, I was just drunk a tea with her after we finished swimming at the water park."

"I see."

"What are you trying to say, Spinel?"

The sun guardian flies above his right shoulder. "Nothing, you seems different when talking about her, Master."

"Observant as always," He smiles before his guardian let out a smirk then laying on his shoulder without moving. Eriol open the door and face the amethysts-eyes girl with ponytail hairstyles. "Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo smiles, "Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-kun. Ah," she notices the blue winged cat-like on his shoulder, "Suppi-chan, konnichiwa."

"Please, come inside," he said. They both enter and he closed the door. "Ah, this is for you, I made it by myself. Hopefully, it will suit your taste," she gives him the big box white of cake she made last night. Eriol accepts it with thanks. Tomoyo looks around the house. "What a nice house, Hiiragizawa-kun. So comfortable and elegant."

Eriol walks beside her to guide her to the dining room because the living room and such will be use for the movie filming. "Thank you, Daidouji-san. How about we drink a tea while waiting for the others? Sakura-san is not here yet. Her brother and his classmates are still preparing at their school before coming here. I think they will come soon."

"Oh, sure, Hiiragizawa-kun. Uhm," she looks a bit doubtful.

The boy smiles to her, "Yes? Is there something you want to tell me, Daidouji-san?"

"I'm inviting Li-kun to come here, do you think it's alright if he is coming too?"

His smile is not fading as he nods, "Of course, nothing to worry."

She lets out a sigh in relief, "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

"Don't mention it," he enters the dining room. "You may sit first, Daidouji-san. I will prepare the tea." However, Tomoyo is not doing as Eriol said. She puts her make up bag on the floor while taking the big white box from Eriol's hand. "I will help you. I will cut the cake so we can taste it while waiting. How about it, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol agrees by nodding. He gave her the small plates for their slices, then pouring the tea in blue tea cups. Eriol put the tea on the dining table when asking, "did you get any trouble when looking for this house?"

"Not much, the map you gave us was helpful," she smiles, putting two slices of cake to the small plate before put one on his side who was now sitting in front of her. "Douzo."

He thanks her before trying the cake. Tomoyo is looking at him intensely and a bit nervous. She keeps silent until he smiles to her and said that it was good. "I'm glad to hear that," she said in relief, "You're so good at cooking so I'm not sure mine will be good enough for you."

"You should not underestimate yourself, Daidouji-san," he smiles gently at her. "You are more than you are thinking."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you overestimate me," she blushed a bit when smiling.

"Wouldn't you believe in me?"

He just smiles at her who is staring at him. Considering if he was teasing her or truly telling the truth. Either one or another. The next second, she sighs before saying, "Hai, hai, you win today."

The boy chuckled, "Don't look like that, Daidouji-san. It's just a payback for last week. We are even, then?"

"I guess," both of them giggling together. Definetely forgotten that Spinel still with them. It was understandable for Tomoyo who does not mind Spinel so much since she doesn't know the truth and thought Spinel is just a plush toy. But, for Eriol. His master. Spinel didn't know if his master still remember whether he is there or not. The sun guardian looks at both of them who enjoy each other company as they are talking and sometimes laughing. He couldn't say, however he prefers how warm his master's aura since the little girl came.

"Have you heard? Naoko-chan joined the competition with your magic shop story as her inspiration," said the little girl.

Eriol smiles, "I wish she can win the competition with my story."

"Me too, but I haven't read it. She won't let us till she win the competition, it makes me curious."

"Don't worry, I believe she will win."

"Is that so?"

Eriol nods and just by looking at him, Tomoyo feels that what he said is true although she didn't know the solid reason to think that. It's mysterious, like when she saw his mature expression last week. There is something about him that really different from her other classmates or any boy she knew.

.

.

"Ok, Class, today we will discuss about our performance for the art festival," said Terada, the homeroom teacher.

"What will we gonna do this year?" Sakura asked excitedly towards her bestfriend. Tomoyo also share her excitement, "Whatever it is, I'll make you the cutest, Sakura-chan," then she daydreams about Sakura in various outfit handmade by her.

The Cardcaptor and chinese boy behind her only sweatdrop looking at Tomoyo. Eriol just smile and asking, "What this class has done for last year on art festival?"

Both Sakura and Li turn their attention to Eriol before their face became crimson. Tomoyo is giggling when she saw them and answering Eriol's question, "We performed a play. Sleeping beauty. Li-kun was the princess and Sakura-chan was the prince."

"It must be good," Eriol nods to them while Li is mumbling that he didn't want to remember nor to do it again this year. "And what was your role last year, Daidouji-san?"

"Oh, I was the narrator."

The homeroom teacher got their attention again. "Last week, I've got good news that one of my student won a writing competition," the whole class turn their head to Naoko who is smiling," Congratulations, Yanagisawa-san." Terada smiles proudly and claps followed by his students who congratulates her too. Tomoyo takes a glint towards Eriol while they are clapping. She remembers his word about Naoko winning the competition. "It's like what you said," she said to him. Eriol nods, "I knew she got the talent." Agreeing with him, she assumed he said Naoko will win because he believed on her talent like Tomoyo did.

"To appreciate her work, I suggest we performed a play based on the story she won. What do you think, class?" Mostly agree with the teacher suggestion. So, it has been decided they will do a play again this year. Terada-sensei asked Naoko to explain the synopsis about the story in front of their class. After she's done, she adds, "Becaue we have time limit, I'll rewrite the script for the play so it won't be long."

"The story really interesting," Sakura smiles to the other three who sit around her. Tomoyo and Eriol are smiling too and nodding as their agree sign. Li thought it was interesting but he is mumbling, "But, still there is one princess..."

The class comments about how good the story and they can't wait to do the play so their homeroom teacher started the lottery to chose the role. Li raise his hand. "Yes, Li-kun? Is something the matter?" Asked the teacher. The chinese boy suggesst, "We should do two lottery. One for the male role and other for female role."

"Looks like Li-kun try not to get the role as a princess again," said Yamazaki and the class laughing including their teacher. "You shouldn't worry about that, Li-kun. You were good last year," said Terada-sensei. Li's face turning red as he keep saying that he doesn't want it happen again. The class laughs once more before they pity him so Naoko and the teacher agree with him. It leaves him sigh in relief. The lottery begins. One by one come to the front and take one folded paper which has the role in it. The teacher wrote the name and the role after Naoko watches every student took the lottery inside a bowl since she will direct the act and script writer for this event.

Li and Sakura sigh in relief when they got the supporting role. Chiharu was shocked with her role when Yamazaki seems confident with his. Rika got the role which has less scene but quite important. They still not have the main protagonists as the title named after them. When it's Eriol and Tomoyo's turn to take the folded paper, she asked Naoko and their teacher, "Can I be in charge of the costume, Naoko-chan, Sensei?"

"I have no reason to say no, Daidouji. I'll look forward to it," the teacher smiles gently, he knew his student talent since Tomoyo was the one who made the costume last year. Naoko nods and smiles excitedly, "Definitely, Tomoyo-chan. I can't wait! Now, show me what role you are gonna play? And you too, Hiiragizawa-kun. It all thanks to the story you told me."

They smile while unfolded the paper when Eriol said, "No, it's all because of you are good, Yanagisawa-san."

Naoko look at their papers and her eyes sparkling, "You two will be great."

"Eh?"

Tomoyo blinked. They saw their teacher wrote their names and their roles... 

.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

* * *

nggsa haruka: yay~ another review from you~ Maybe only 5 chapter~

James Birdsong: Thank you~

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX: no, i won't~ more review please~

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Wizard and The Princess**

Ch. 3

* * *

"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun, here's your copy script," Naoko handed over two copies of script to them and the others too. The class was finished half an hour ago and they gathered in class to practice for the first time. Naoko has revised the script for the play to match the time that was given to perform. Not all the scenes will be played, but it still based on the story that she wrote for the competition. Naoko looks at her friends and smiles. "You may read it first and you guys can ask me anything about your role. We can discuss it before we practice."

They nodded and read it in silent.

"My dialogue is very few," Rika comments while sighing in relief. Naoko smiles when she said, "I made a big change for your role so you can concentrate on your ballet competition, Rika-chan. But, still, your role is quite important so this is the best I can do."

Rika smiles thankfully before thanking her and promises she will do her best too for the play and for her ballet competition which is only two days after the art festival. On the other hand, Chiharu is frowning as she reads. Naoko and Rika asked her. The twin tails girl sighs. "I'm not sure I can do this role. It's antagonist..." she looks unsured.

"You can do it, Chiharu-chan," Naoko cheered her up. Yamazaki who stands beside Chiharu nods as he added, "Yeah, just do it like you used to whenever I started my stories."

Chiharu sighs in defeat and almost agree before she realized what Yamazaki said. "It means you say that I was cruel?" She looks mad then pinched his cheeks as he talks unclear, "Wehe huu hoo (There you go)."

The others are laughing.

Yamazaki rubbing his cheek after Chiharu let him go. He asked Naoko, "This script say that there will be a fight, who will do the choreography for the fight?"

"For that, I'm thinking maybe Li-kun." She turns her attention to Li. "What do you think, Li-kun? I heard from Meiling last year that you guys can do martial art. Just the simple one will do."

"No problem, my role is not have much dialogue," Li took a flash glance at Eriol who just smiling. "So, I can do that part."

Naoko is very happy Li accepted her offer. "But, for this scene," Li-kun shows her the climax, "does it mean me and Hiiragizawa will have a duel?" Naoko is nodding as a confirmation. It makes Li glares at Eriol with all his might to defeat him.

Sakura who saw this whispering to Tomoyo, "Ho-hoeee... Syaoran-kun looks scary... does his role need to be that scary?" Tomoyo chuckles. "His role and real life maybe not much different."

"Hoeee?"

Tomoyo is smiling and said, "Seems like we have many scenes together, Sakura-chan." The Card Mistress excitedly smiling, "Yeah! And I will be your witch friend! It's like us in real life. But..." she flips the pages. "...I think Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun will have more scenes than with me."

"Ah..." Her amethysts look at him who is reading his script. She can tell her heart beating faster as she feels something pleasant warming inside herself. When Eriol stopped reading and looks at her eyes before gave her a gentle smile, Tomoyo's cheeks turn it color to red.

"Well, of course because they are the main character, Sakura-chan," Naoko is walking towards them. "Is there anything you want to ask, Tomoyo-chan? About your role. And how about you, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes, about..." Eriol walked towards them and stand in front of Tomoyo. He shows the scene about his and her character. "...do I need to do the hug and kiss thing as you wrote here?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo blinked and re-read again that part. The others too. She couldn't believe her eyes as her face becomes redder. She heard Naoko shock voice, "Oh, my! I forgot to edit that part. Well, it was from my original story and... we can change it if you and Tomoyo-chan uncomfortable with it."

"I don't mind it," he smiles as usual.

It makes the girls shouting how romantic the scenes if he and Tomoyo do it. Even Sakura said Tomoyo will look great on it. His statement make others and Naoko asked her. "What about you, Tomoyo-chan?" Asked the girls.

"E-eh?"

All the eyes are on her. It makes her nervous. She feels doubt slightly untill her eyes locked with Eriol's. Although she still nervous but there is something on his blue eyes that calmed her and made her feel the pleasant feels in her heart. "Me too..."

.

.

.

"You shouldn't force yourself, Daidouji-san," said Eriol when they are practicing the antagonist scene. It was Chiharu, Yamazaki and Li who practicing under Naoko's suggestion. Sakura and Rika went to toilet so Eriol and Tomoyo are just sitting together while watching the other practice.

"Do I have a choice, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She shrugs and looks at him. Although Eriol is not specifying what he is talking about, Tomoyo knew it's about the scene between them.

"Everyone have a choice, Daidouji-san. You can use yours to refuse," he smiled. "You sounds regretful. Is it because of me who will do it?"

"No."

Eriol is not quite anticipating her quick answer but it makes him happy. True, that they sometimes show some affection more than friend to each other. Mostly they are just holding hands and recently, Eriol rest his head on her shoulder. One time, he kissed her hand like in the music's room and on her cheeks when Tomoyo was sick although she knows nothing about that. "Then, what is it?"

"It's... it's..." her voice softer as she continued,"...it will be in front of many people..."

"So, you won't mind if we are alone?"

Tomoyo is blushing in silent. It makes his heart beating fast. He can't resist her charm as he leaned to her face and almost let their face only a split hair apart before, "Tomoyo-chan! Hiiragizawa-kun! It's your time now."

Both were frozen when their names called then stood up and walked to the others. As they walked, he whispers softly so only Tomoyo could heard him. "Maybe we can practice ours in private."

She glances at him.

"How about it, Daidouji-san?"

.

.

.

Weeks later, they are not focusing on the practice anymore since most of them remember their dialogues or their act. Mostly, the boys still need to remember the choreography to fight and practicing on that. Like now, Li still gives direction to others while the girls are trying the costumes made by Tomoyo.

"It's so great, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura praised her. The other girls also satisfied with their costumes, Tomoyo feels glad with their reaction. When she wants the boys to try out, there is small circle full by their classmates gain their attention.

"What happened?" Naoko asked, the girls shrugs so they walked to the crowded. As they are nearer, it shows that inside the circle, Li and Eriol practicing their duel. Their move are so fast. It amazed the audience. Even Tomoyo. It's unquestionable for Li to move like that because he can do martial arts since little. Tomoyo knew it from Meiling. But... to see Eriol can balance Li's moves who was an expert... It's unbelievable. She knew Eriol is good in sport. Not only that. Academy, cook, music, but she never imagines he can do some sort of martial arts. It stops when Eriol finished his move to block Li's and let him fall on the ground. At that moment, their classmate are clapping with full of amazement. Eriol helps Li who look grumpy to stand up and smiles to everyone.

When he walked towards Tomoyo, he is smiling, "Were you done with trying the costume?"

"Yes, for the girls. You guys should try too."

"What about yours?"

Tomoyo stand still and smiling said that she tried it at home so she didn't need to. Eriol notices the change on her expression. "Then, I will try mine on my house. We will have our practice like usual, right?"

She nods.

Once a week, Tomoyo and Eriol will have to practice their scenes on private. Either on Eriol's house or Tomoyo's. Naoko agreed with condition on the last rehearsal before they perform, she needs to see it. Actually, Tomoyo and Eriol haven't practiced their romance scenes yet because sometimes when the moment is right either Sonomi or Nakuru would show up and it all turns to nothing. In two weeks, they will perform so just this week is the last chance to practice before the last rehearsal with the others.

"Nakuru-san not here?"

She came to his house after the class practice was done. He let her in first before closing the door. "I asked her to do something. I hope you don't mind that."

"Of course," she followed him took off the shoes and walked inside. "So... now only us?"

"I thought we need to practice our scene at least once, don't you think so, Daidouji-san?" He lets her sit in living room before leaving to bring the tea. To be honest, she agreed with him. But, when remember the scene it makes her nervous. To distract it, Tomoyo took out the costumes for Eriol. She puts it on the sofa beside her when Eriol came with the tea.

"Is that mine?"

He put the tea on the table with his eyes locked on the black hoodie cloak with a sun in the middle cut into a half as a motive. On the hood, the similar type motive but only half sun. "Yes, it is," Tomoyo said when he touch it. "I've got inspiration from a friend about the great wizard of all the time and I think it suits your role in our play."

Eriol smiles warmly. He knew when Tomoyo mentioned 'a friend' it refers to Cerberus and the wizard she talked about was his self. Clow Reed, his previous life to be exact. He cherised the cloak with nostalgic feeling inside. Tomoyo made a similar one like what Clow used to wear. She noticed Eriol looks different. Those mature face showed up again. "Do you... like it?"

He nods, still smiling gently.

"Let me help you wear it," she said as she put the cloak on his. While helping him she said, " I never knew you can do martial arts."

"Li-kun taught us, remember?"

"But, you guys never practice that moves before. It's different from what he taught."

He smirks, "Well, let's just say, I've learnt martial arts long time ago."

"And... Li-kun realized that so he challenged you to be serious?"

"You could say so."

She pats on his cloack, smiling happily, "There. It fits your perfectly."

He smiles, "Well done, Daidouji-san. I believe your costume will be more dazzling."

Her face turned slightly sad with her happy smile. He asked, "What is it, Daidouji-san? Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine," she keeps her smile. Eriol keeps silent for seconds before reaching her hands with his own. "You sounded so unsure," he said in worried and focus to look at her. "Would you mind to tell me?"

Her amethyst eyes wonder a bit before smiling sadly. "I haven't make my own costume..."

"Is it because you finished the others first and don't have time to make your own? Are you tired?"

She shook her head gently, "I'm fine, Hiiragizawa-kun. I have time to rest and all. Really. It's just... it's the main character. I... never imagine I'm the one who will get the role. I can't picture myself in my role... so... I haven't make my costume."

Both of them stay in silent for seconds before Eriol chuckling. Tomoyo looks at him in confuse with her head tilted a bit to the right. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I'm sorry," he smiles like usual. "For a second, I thought you use your dialogue to start practice our scene. Because it turns out you feel the same way like your role, isn't it?"

Tomoyo thought about what he said and compares her feelings to her role. "Ah." It was kinda same and surprised her.

Eriol is chuckling before asked, "May I?"

She is nodding with slightly blushing. Let him put his arms around her. Embraces her with gentle and warm. Tomoyo feels what she never felt before. She has never been embraced by any other male beside her family. And it's Eriol. The one who makes her heart feel happy just by single word or single glance. One side, she feels embarrassed but the other side, it calms her. It reliefs her and lets her problem go. She puts her hands around his back slowly.

Eriol smiles as her hands on his back. He can tell how fragile the little girl on his arms. Surely, he controls his strength to not crush her or make her uncomfortable although he does feels want to hold her tight. He can smell the lavender scented from her body and hair. Something he will miss from Tomoyo. "You're so cute," he said softly. Almost whispering.

"Eh?" She blushed, looking at him.

"What should I do, Daidouji-san?"

"About what?"

"I don't want to let you go."

She chuckled and blushed. "Then, don't, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Even on the stage?" He smiled. Tomoyo replied, "That one, you should."

"And... for now?"

She blushes more before snuggling closer as her answer. It leaves him smitten.

.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

* * *

Lady Daidouji: It maybe interesting~ but I hope you are not disappointed ~

nqgsa haruka: I hope so~

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX: Thanks for the luck~ I agree! They should be together in canon...

HNTA: I love your review~ can't wait for your next review~

Spiritual-Sister: ?

Citrine Ruby and Sapphire: Please review again~ I'm dying to see your review~

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. E x T

Note: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Wizard and The Princess**

Ch. 4

* * *

"Wow, Tomoyo, you looks so pretty!" Said Kero from the top of Sakura's hair. The Card Mistress who wears the long witch hat snapped at him, "Kero-chan!"

They enter the dressing room behind the stage when Tomoyo just finished putting her earing. She turned her body to Sakura and Kero who just come in. "Thank you, Kero-chan," she smile at him who fly towards her. Sakura pouting while standing beside Tomoyo, "Remember your promise to not let others saw you, Kero-chan."

"Well, I'm curious about your performance since you use your star staff in the play," Kero explained that he need to watch over the play because he gave permission to Sakura to use her staff just as a property for her role. Tomoyo chuckling looking at them. Luckily, no one inside the room now. They supposed to be near the stage now because it's almost time for them to perform. "Besides," Kero point at Tomoyo with happy face, "look, how pretty she is! I certainly won't miss this play!"

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan, you really beautiful!" Now, Sakura focus on Tomoyo who wear white long sleeves empire dress off shoulder with big lavender ribbon at the back. Some plum blossom flower decorate the chest area of the dress and on the sleeves. Her hair curlier than usual. Two parts frame her face and hanged untill her chest while the rest stay on the back with waterfall braid curls. The tiara on top of her hair, her earings and her necklace had the same design using pearls. The cheeks is rosy pink match with her pink lipstick and her eye shadow. "It's quite different from all the dress you've made before," said Sakura still eyeing her best friend outfit.

Sakura wear mint tosca short dress with no sleeves. On the collar and on top of her gloves there is star accessories match with her staff. Her hat, shoes, and gloves had the same color with the dress. Tomoyo blushed when Sakura compliment her dress and feels happy that The Card Mistress can tell the difference of her handmade. "Actually... this dress was made by Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Heeeeeeee!" Sakura surprised. Kero-chan thinking then asked, "Is he the transferred student from England whose cloack you made inspired by Clow?"

She is nodding, giving Sakura admired the dress more. "Hmm, Tomoyo said his role similar to Clow so she asked me about Clow's outfit. To be honest, I'm curious about him after Sakura told me his personal traits," Kero looks serious and this took the girls attention. "I know! I know! He can do anything! Good in study, sport, music, cooking, now making clothes and so kind! Not many people like that, ah, but my father does," said Sakura cheerfully. Kero adding, "Not only your father... but also..."

There is someone knocking the door.

"Ah, yes?" Tomoyo hear Li's voice from outside that informing their turn will be next so they need to be ready behind the stage. "We're coming," Sakura walked towards the door with Tomoyo. She remind Kero to stay away from people while watching the play from above the stage.

.

.

.

"Did I was too late? Did I was too late?" Sonomi running to the hall where her daughter's play just begin. One female bodyguard beside her inform her that it was just begun and not too late for her to watch the play. She is coming inside the hall where the narrator just finished narrating to start the play. Sonomi walked towards the seat that reserved for her with all the camera in every angle near the stage recording her daughter. The president director of toy's company try to focus on the play when she heard someone who seat behind her.

"Touya-kun! Touya-kun! It's begin! Don't sleep," one girl shaking the shoulder of the man who seat on her right side. Touya answered lazily and yawning, "I'm not sleeping, Akizuki. I'm just sleepy."

"It's ok, I'll record it for you just in case you're fall asleep," said Yukito with smiling bitterly since he knew why Touya always sleepy and his camera ready from Touya's right side.

"Touya-kun," Sonomi greets her cousin's son, "Good afternoon."

"Sonomi-san," Touya just recognize his aunt and replied the greetings together with his friends who seated beside him. Sonomi accept their greetings. "I've just came, did I miss anything?"

"No, Ma'am, it just begin. The Princess's—Tomoyo-chan's mother, the Queen, got sick and no one can cure her," Nakuru explained the scene one. Sonomi thanked her and watch the play which currently change to scene two.

It shows Chiharu, Yamazaki and Li standing together with each one holding a wine glass (that only had cola inside). The only girl with tiara on her head showing that she is a royal family, laughing sarcastically. "It's work! Finally!" Chiharu who had her twintails tying together on the back made her look older suits her role as The Queen from enemy kingdom. She is smiling to Yamazaki who wear noble outfit since her role as The Prince, "Yes, Mother, and it's thanks to The Wizard from the East."

Both of them rise their glass towards Li who wear green cloak with chinese symbols like the one he always wear whenever capturing cards. He let out a smirk and said, "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

They cheers, the Queen sighing in relief, "She need to feel the pain because that weak Queen refuse my son's proposal to marry her daughter," Chiharu caresses Yamazaki's right cheek with sad face. He nodding, "Yes, Mother. It hurts me I can't have the princess. Let's take her."

"Of course, Son, with him," she look at Li, "we can take over that kingdom soon. Their witch will not be a matter anymore."

Their both laugh and leave the stage with Li. It back to the first scene where Rika as The Queen lay down on the bed. Sakura checking her with sour look and Tomoyo shows her worries when asked, "How about My Mother? I-I'm sure you can heal her, right?"

Sakura close her eyes in regret then facing Tomoyo. "My deeply apologize, Princess. This is not an illness. It's a curse and I'm afraid it beyond my magic. I'm sorry..."

"B-but, you are our kingdom's best sorcerer, The Witch from The East. You're so great and helping our kingdom without fail until now. How come you couldn't handle a curse?!" Tomoyo's eyes blurring with tears of hopeless anger. Sakura lowering her head as she looks regretful, "It's an ancient curse that forbidden in The East because unbreakable for my kind, Sorcerer from The East. Even the one who spell it can't revoke the curse..."

Tears falling from the amethysts eyes, "You mean...no hope for my mother...?"

Sakura looking straightly to her, "There is only one way."

Tomoyo widen her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"There is A Wizard from The West, he is so powerful and some says that he is the greatest sorcerer. He can grant any wishes as long as you pay the price."

"Where is he? Why not you asked him to come here immediately?"

Sakura said bitterly, "That's the problem. We, sorcerer from The East can't come to the West. Our magic different and their area is danger to us, so if I put my leg there, it will kill me. The same thing happens if they come to my land. It always like this since long time ago when there were two wizards from each land fighting. Rumours said that it was him and my distant ancestor."

"Then, what should we do?"

"Your kingdom is neither in our land, human can enter either The West or The East. The one who can meet The Wizard from The West is you, Princess."

"Me...?"

Sakura nodding seriously. "I've heard, he is quite demanding so he got bad reputation and it's not easy to find him. Only the one who had a wish can meet him. He can't be found by magic, but by a wish." She asked her, "Do you want to take a risk to meet him?"

Tomoyo wipe her tears and face her with full of determinate. "Take me to The West."

The scene change where there are many forest. Sakura and Tomoyo walked side by side till they reached the forest who had tall giant trees that covers any light from the sky. Sakura stops her steps. "Start from there, it's The West area. I can only guide you untill here. Keep your wish growing in your heart and I'm sure you'll find him."

"Thank you," Tomoyo walked into the forest. It's all dark without any light for several second before she saw a light. She walked closer towards the light that turned out to be a small house. Before she knocking, the door opens. As she came in, she carefully looking around. It was a small room. One bed, one window, one fireplace and one chair where someone sat on top. Eriol holding his sun shapes staff looking at her with expressionless face. Kero and Sakura who saw his staff from the back of the stage feels familiar with it but they don't know where they saw that. Eriol block their memories about Clow's staff because like Sakura, he used the real magic staff.

"A-are you The Wizard from The West?" Tomoyo shows doubts as she looking at him. Eriol still sitting when answering, "Yes."

She look tense up as long silent fill up the air. Eriol asked, "What it is your wish, Princess?"

"How did you—"

"If you know my name, you should know what I'm capable of," said Eriol calmly continuing, "you can reach my place it means you have a wish to be granted." It remind her from what Sakura told her about him.

"I want you to save my mother. The Queen suddenly seriously sick but a witch said it's not an illness. It was, a curse. Ancient curse that she couln't break," she stops for a second because all her sadness over flowing before repeat her wish, "I want you to save my mother."

Both of them staring each other in remaining silent.

Eriol stood up, "That's quite a wish you have. Can you pay the 'price'?"

"I'll give you anything you want."

"Do you know? My 'price' is different from others," he walked towards her, "some people said it's too expensive and maybe that's what you've heard. However, money or treasures are not the only thing. The price need to be equal with the wish. It must be something essential. I accept not less nor more than that." He stop in front of her and smirking, "Including a soul."

"T-then for my wish..." Tomoyo trembling.

"You wishing with a pure and kind heart for your mother. That is the most important for you now."

"So..."

"Yes, your heart is your price."

"My heart..."

"The choice is yours."

For several time Tomoyo keep silent untill she shortened the distance between them. Eriol asked, "Do we have the deal?"

She nodding, "Deal."

The scene change again to the kingdom where Rika as Queen still sick. Eriol heal her in no time. The Princess grateful and hugging her mother. "Thank you, oh, thank you!" Said Tomoyo, Rika also said the same thing. Eriol didn't share their happy moment. "It's too soon to feel relieve. Your kingdom will be under attack in few days."

All of them looks pale, "Then how I ca—"

"It's still on your wish for your mother so I'll help you," stated Eriol. Tomoyo couldn't say anything because only him who was knew her price. She saw him announce the war and remind the people for the kingdom to be prepared.

For several minutes the scene change for the prepared battle as Naoko the narrator told the audience the timeline move to the night before the war. It shows a night scene and Tomoyo walking alone . Naoko narrating that the princess feels sad about her kingdom and crying in silent. Eriol who stay awake hearing her voice. He followed her voice till he was behind Tomoyo.

"My apologize, Princess," he let her knew his presence. Tomoyo turn her back and facing him who is staring at her, "I don't think you should be alone at this time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she try to wipe her tears but his fingers stop hers first.

"It's alright."

"Eh?"

"You've done enough."

The next second, Tomoyo crying in his chest while Eriol holding her close as his face show simpathy for the princess. "If only I didn't... turn down... their proposal to marriage... if only... I was born as a male... My mother and my kingdom... wouldn't have anxiety about... war... It's... my fault... my fault..."

The Wizard listening all worries from The Princess. She let out all her anxiety while crying sadly. Eriol who stick to his character has to keep cool while he fought the urge to kiss Tomoyo's tears who looks so real.

"I believe it's not your fault, Princess."

Tomoyo looking up, "But.."

"In this world, there are many people who never have sympathy about others and took advantage of good people," he framed her face with his palms and wipe gently her tears. "You have pure and kind heart, you may not believe they are exist but they did. Don't hurt yourself by keep blaming like this."

Tomoyo stay still when Eriol continuing his part, "Everyone in this kingdom loves you. The Queen, The Witch, the soldiers, and your people. Don't you think it's impolite to hurt yourself whose love by them?"

"Ah..." she smiling, "...yes, I agree."

The Wizard smile a bit before let his hand go and make distance from the princess. Both of them looks awkward after the sudden closeness they shared. "U-uhm... could you not tell anyone about me... crying?" Asked Tomoyo glance at him. Eriol nodding, "As you wish, Princess."

"And..." she stare at him.

"I'm afraid I should say no."

"Eh? I haven't said anything."

Eriol sighing. "I can tell you have a wish."

She nods, "I want you to tell me the result of the war."

Silent in seconds before he answered, "I refuse."

"Why?"

"The price for fortune-telling is different with your first wish. You need to pay me again for it."

They remain stay still untill Tomoyo chuckling. The Wizard looks puzzled. He asked about her reason to chuckling since he couldn't see why.

"I'm sorry, it's just you seems different from the image people had about you. They said you're cruel with high price and no compromized. But, to me," she smiling, "you're so kind."

"No one said that to me."

"You're so kind to remind me about the price or the consequences and you give me a chance to choose. If you're as bad as people said, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"You're the one who is kind, My Lady. You always thinking the other first before yourself."

She chuckling again, "Then, aren't we the same, are we?"

The wizard stood still for a while before smile softly and walked closer to her face. "I guess," he whispered as he lowered his face to hers and block the aundiences with his head, looks like he kissing her lips. But, he just pecked her cheek when the audience shouting how cute it is. Especially, Nakuru. On the other hand, Sonomi turning pale and almost jump from her seat to the stage with sudden anger. "You! You! Wizard boy! How dare you!" Luckily the female bodyguards can hold her down so the play can continue. The same thing happen with Touya who was held down by Yukito and Nakuru.

Kero who watch it very surprised since all he knew doing something like that it means people married and he thought that Tomoyo still too young to be married. Like Spinel Sun who watch it from Nakuru's shoulder covers by the Moon Guardian's hair. They shared the same thought and surpise expression.

While the audiences still got their reaction about the previous moment, the scene continue to the battle in the kingdom. So many soldiers fight and Yamazaki who wear the battle outfit shows up following Tomoyo who's running away from him. "Princess! Be my bride or you'll lose your kingdom forever!" Yamazaki grab her hand as she shouting, "No!"

"I'm not asking, Sweetheart, it's my order," he tried to pull her closer but stopped when Eriol come in. He success to protect Tomoyo by standing in front of her and facing Yamazaki with his staff. Eriol smirking, "I'm afraid it can't be done, Prince."

"Who are you?" Asked Yamazaki with anger.

"I'm The Wizard from The West."

Yamazaki looks surprised made Eriol smile. But, it's not last long untill Li shows up. "Then, it's mean I'll be your opponent," he suddenly attack with his martial arts but Eriol can dodge it easily. Eriol's face seems surpised to see him. "You..."

"Long time no see, Wizard from The West," said Li when facing him and kicking him again.

"Wizard from The East," Eriol still dodge it and they are fighting alone for a while, but then Yamazaki used this chance to take Tomoyo by force. "Princess!" The Wizard give his kick to the enemies who was defeated and rescue the Princess. He asked when helping her to stand up, "Did you get hurt?"

"No, thank you," she answered as the other people of the kingdom gathers around them. The Princess hugs her mother, The Queen and her best friend, The Witch telling them that it's all save now so she need to pay her price to The Wizard.

"What is your price, Princess?" Sakura asked with worry face. Tomoyo smiling, "It's nothing to be worry. Please, take care of my mother and my kingdom for me."

The Queen and The Witch look puzzled when The Princess walked towards The Wizard with a knife in her hand. "Thank you for granting my wish... I'll give you my price now," she said as try to stab herself that made everyone around her look at her in horror and shouting to don't. Just before it touch her dress, Eriol stopped her hand with his. Tomoyo's face surprised when looking at him.

"When I said your price is your heart, I didn't meant to take your heart out of your body," he explained. But, Tomoyo still don't understand, neither the others. The Wizard close his eyes for a moment then the lighting from the stage focus only to him and her with the music start as he continue, "I am not a prince. I don't have any kingdom. I am just a wizard who life long enough to know I'm late to realize my own feelings due to many years without no one to share it."

He step closer to her, looking in to her amethysts, "In other words," he holding her hands and kiss her fingers when asking, "will your heart be mine, My Lady?"

Her face turned in red although Tomoyo quite confuse, all her classmates feels the same when watching Eriol acts this way. When she saw his sapphires looking into her amethyts deeply, it makes her heart beating so fast. She can feels her temperature arise and stop when he say another words seriously.

"I love you."

One tear falling to her cheek.

Suddenly, she feels hard to breathe as her heart growing a pleasant feeling of happiness. It's so full untill it's overwhealming through her tears because it's not enough space inside her. She is smiling so happy with her red cheeks that made Eriol's heart beating so fast and couldn't take it anymore when she answered, "Yes, me too," he embrace her closely and she did the same. The next second, the audience give their applause and Tomoyo feels so embarassed so she whisper to Eriol, "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Ssh, let them close it and stay like this till then," he whispered back. Naoko who watch it just realize she was still shock before the applause awake her up. She narrating that The Wizard and The Princess live happily ever after then the curtains close the stage. Naoko hurrily run to the back of the stage when all the class gathering around Eriol and Tomoyo with congratulates and questioning with the end.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Naoko runs through the student, Eriol look apologetic when she approach them and said, "I'm sorry Yanagisawa-san... to change the end part—"

"You're brilliant!" She excitedly smiling. "That was a good end for a story. Especially, for a fairy tale. I should think about it and not end it like horror stories by making The Princess die with her heart as the price. Good work, anyway. All of you, thank you for the hard work." Naoko thanked everyone and they congratulates her story. Next second, they are busy to clean up everything with full of joy since their play successes.

.

.

.

Tomoyo put the earrings in the box. She was done change back to her uniform and put the dress in one luggage. Sakura went back first to meet her brother and other her friend too. Because Tomoyo was the princess so she got more things to wear and take time to take them off so now she is the last one in changing room. She facing herself in the mirror and blushed when the end part of their play come to her mind. Tomoyo try to distract it by walking outside the room but when she opened the door, there was Eriol waiting for her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Daidouji-san," he smile like usual, "have you meet your family?"

"Not yet, I've just finished change my dress," she answered with smile too. Eriol offers her to bring her things untill she meet her mother so they are walking together now.

"Daidouji-san..."

"Yes?"

"About the last part," it made her face turning red again, "I'm sorry to did that suddenly..."

Tomoyo smile gently before slip her fingers in his, make him look at her who said, "It's alright, Hiiragizawa-kun. Since it's not an act so... I don't mind."

"You knew?"

"It's the first time you said it but from your voice sounds so different, yes, I knew," she smiling sweetly, "I appreciate you said it in public, thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol smile gently and leaning forward to her face, "Anytime, Daidouji-san," he kissed her forehead. They both smile happily and keep walking hand in hand when she remember something.

"Ah, but the part when you said 'I am just a wizard', it's sounds so real to me," she chuckling and asked him in kidding tone, "Are you a wizard, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol smile mischievously, "You'll know it soon, Daidouji-san."

.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

* * *

Citrine Ruby and Sapphire: Thanks for your support! Yes, I'll check it later, keep writing!

James Birdsong: Your Welcome~

Nanagisa: Oops, sorry, I just dunno what to write anymore in the last chapter hehe~

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX: Hopefully this chapter satisfied you hihi~

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. E x T

Note: The scene taken from Sakura Card Arc ep. 69 after Eriol's reveals that he was Clow Reed (but I used manga's explanation which is Fujitaka also Clow's reincarnation). English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Wizard and The Princess**

Ch. 5

* * *

Eriol put down the luggage and opened the door so Tomoyo could go out first then he followed with her things. Both of them widened their eyes when everyone waiting for them on the outside of the hall with some unexpected situation.

"You!" Anger Sonomi tried to reach Eriol but was held by Nakuru who shouted out, "No! Don't hurt him!"

On the other side, before the couple could comprehend the situation, two females bodyguards attacked Eriol with karate. As good as an expert, Eriol dodged it without any chance to let his voice out. "You go, girls! Give him a lesson for me!" Sonomi supported them when others look at the fighting in shock.

Tomoyo blinked and confused, "What's happening in here?"

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, I definitely won't let that England's boy go," said Sonomi pushing Nakuru who kept saying, "Tomoyo-chan! Go get him and run! Hurry!"

The amethysts eyed girl still wondering when she saw Eriol defending himself from bodyguards who keep attacking him. "Why he should run? Why Mother looks so angry? And why are they attacking him?" Tomoyo asked what she couldn't understand. All of them answered it together in one harmony, "BECAUSE HE KISSED YOU ON THE LIPS!"

The long black haired girl's face turned in crimson color while at the same time one of the bodyguards succeed in punching Eriol's cheek because he let her did it so they stop fighting. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo hurrily went to his side. She looked so worried and Nakuru followed her. "Are you okay?!" Both of them helped him to keep standing. He smiled with one hand pressed the left cheek which just punched. "I'm fine," he reassured his guardian but Tomoyo still not relief yet. She turned to others and look at her mother, "Mother, he didn't kissed me on the lips, it was only on my cheek."

"What?"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san," he stepped forward, smiling to Tomoyo then walked before stopped a few steps in front of Sonomi. Slowly, Eriol bowing to the short-haired woman. "Please accept my deepest apologies, Daidouji-sama," he said it calmly like the one who was ready to accept any risks, "I have no excuse for my behavior."

Silent came for seconds before Nakuru try to enlighten the situation by saying, "Ma'am, it was just an act—"

"It was not," said Eriol still in bowing position. All eyes on him now. Sonomi asked, "So you're saying...?"

"I do care about your daughter."

They looked at him in shock, only Sonomi who glared at him in angry. "As in...?" She got the feeling that this boy is different from her daughter's classmates when watching the play. His acting level is not for elementary school's. It felt so real unless he's got talent as an actor or there was no different emotion inside the character and the actor which means—

"She is precious to me."

By saying that, they understood what he really meant although he didn't said it so bluntly like in the play. Tomoyo couldn't help but feels so surprised and happy in the same time to him, "Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Master..." Nakuru who was just knowing her master true feeling looked shock at first but then somehow she had a feeling about it before her master said it. Spinel Sun inside her bag who knew all along just smiled when he heard that.

"But! That doesn't mean yo—" Sonomi's word was cut by Tomoyo who stepped in to Eriol's right side and looked straightly to the person who always taking care of her since she was born, "Mother, he is precious to me, too. Please forgive him," then she is bowing to her.

"Tomoyo, honey," the short-haired woman looked at her child daringly after she was surprised to see her daughter's action quite similar to her cousin long time ago. When Nadeshiko admitted her relationship with their teacher, Fujitaka Kinomoto. To think of it, Sonomi also got the déjà vu when Eriol apologies to her. Looking at them, somehow she feels defeated like the old time so she sighed.

"Alright if you say so," she tapped the couple's shoulder so they raised their head. Tomoyo smiled and thanked her. However, Sonomi warned Eriol to never hurt her daughter in any way or he'll be haunted by her and pay what he did.

"I'll remember that, Ma'am," he said with his trademark smile.

.

.

.

Several days later...

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Daidouji-san," Eriol came to his living room with new tea he prepared. He poured it to Tomoyo's cup on top of the table. She thanked him and when he sat beside her on the sofa near the window, she said, "Ah, I brought the video tape about our play. Mother wants it to be edited by a professional so it took a long time."

"Of course she did, you are the main character after all," he smiled before sipping the tea. Tomoyo who is waiting for her bodyguards to pick her up also did the same after smiling and they let silent came to the air with her mind still thinking about the conversation before Sakura, her family and Li went back several minutes ago. About the truth of so many odd occasions recently. It was quite shocking to her when he revealed that he was one of a reincarnation from The Greatest Sorcerer together with Sakura's father. Her mind ran all about her memories about him until he took her attention back when saying, "I believe you are still thinking about it, Daidouji-san."

"Ah... yes, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm sorry."

"Please don't be," he smiled gently to her, "if there is anything you want to ask, I don't mind at all."

"It's not it, it's just...well, you really are a wizard, Hiiragizawa-kun, like in our play," it explained the mature expression on his face and how he was so different from the boys she ever met, also why Nakuru was there with her mother when their play was finished to rescue her master. Tomoyo's smile a bit awkward with her eyes on her tea cup which she put back on the table. "And a greatest one."

"Was," he still smile when put his left hand on her fingers, "Sakura-san helped me to give my half magic in to her father so I'm not the greatest anymore." But his smile changed to a sad one before adding, "I was reborn. Even though I have Clow's memories, I'm not the same person anymore."

"Hiiragizawa-kun..." Tomoyo could see his feeling although she couldn't imagine how it feels to be reborn and such. Whatever it is, it must be quite unpleasant since he showed a bitter smile like that. It hurt her to see him with that expression. She caressed his hand that touched her fingers before. She asked gently, "Is this the reason why you want a forgiveness for me in music room*?"

"Yes," he looked apologetic like in music room months ago, "Will you forgive me for not telling you the truth and made Sakura-san in trouble?"

"You always know about the future without me need to answer you, don't you?"

"My magic now is not capable to do so and even before, no matter how much power I had...the hearts are difficult to predict," Eriol might seem so calm in his gestures, his words and expression but Tomoyo could sense a slight of doubt in his voice. Rather a doubt, it's more of a worry and regret combined together. She didn't like this situation.

Tomoyo frowned.

She closed her eyes and remembered all Sakura's moment when changing Clow Cards into Sakura Card. Tomoyo believed with her heart about her best friend magic ability... even so, she still worry about Sakura. Especially, she couldn't help anything in magic. She spoke softly, "Although I don't have magic, I understand what Clow-san's intention and for you to help Sakura-chan changing the cards... I must say thank you."

"Daidouji-san..."

"But... I can't help to keep wondering..." tears fell on her cheeks, "...why I never realize it before?"

She couldn't hold her tears any longer and pretended the truth didn't affect her. Tomoyo confident enough with her observation skill especially around Sakura. When Li suspected that Eriol may falling in love with Sakura, Tomoyo knew he wasn't, even before both of them become closer. She was more than shocked when learned the truth to the point she hoped it wasn't real but it was useless. She knew this is reality and it's not like she couldn't understand Eriol's objective with Clow's legacy and all, she understood. However, it really turned her down so she said, "I'm sorry..."

"Please don't be sorry," Eriol smiled sadly. He foreseen this with Clow's magic some time ago. That's why he asked her a forgiveness in the music room because he couldn't bear her tears. In a hope that he wouldn't come to this moment and seeing her tears. But, it seems like he couldn't change the future and accepted the reality that Tomoyo couldn't forgive him. "I'm the one who need to say sorry..." He wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. It killed him to see her like this so he hugged her gently. Let her cried on his shoulder with his right hand on her back. He opened his mouth to say something but apparently nothing was come out so he just kept quite for as long as she cried.

Minutes later, Tomoyo calmed herself down since being embraced by Eriol felt so comfortable. She took a deep sigh before inched away from him then looked at Eriol one the same level and smiled calmly, "I promised so I'll forgive you."

"You don't have to, Daidouji-san..."

"I will, but before that... can you do me a favor, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Anything," he thought that he didn't deserve forgiveness but if his beloved willing to give him one, Eriol would do anything for Tomoyo.

She grabbed his hand with sparkling eyes when asked, "Can I taping you wearing costumes that I've made?"

Eriol widened his eyes in surprised.

He was quite not sure about what he just heard. Deep inside, he wanted to believe that he was misheard but Eriol needed to face reality when Tomoyo asked how many costume he owned like the one he wore when testing Sakura yesterday. He answered that he has only one.

"Oh, what a pity, the motive is good and match with your staff, but a bit too plain, don't you think?" Her amethysts eyes still sparkling but looking up a bit with imagination about costume for Eriol in her mind, "Black suits you but dark blue with a bit gold color on the edges or sun shaped bros in your cloak will match better with your eyes and staff, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

She kept going on and on about idea of Eriol's costumes and accessories. Eriol once saw Sakura in this position and pitied her but never thought he'll be in same position. He stayed still listening her in surprised, especially when she added with sad expression, "I'm sad I never got a chance to tape you when you used your magic in many occasion before. Oh... if only I knew sooner that you are a magician like Sakura-chan... I would—"

"Wait, you mean... you were crying before because of that?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes."

"Then, what about me gave Sakura-san troubled?"

"It was what you have to do, right? To help her changing all the cards safely besides whenever you did that it gave me a chance to tape Sakura-chan wearing my costume so thank you so much, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"And... you mean to forgive me because you were sad that—"

"—I haven't got the chance to tape you wearing my costumes," she finished his line with deep sigh while Eriol still surprised for seconds later before he smiled. Truly, a heart is hard to predict. He thought that his beloved girl never failed to surprised him who had memories of greatest magician on the world. "I'm sad I haven't taped you because..." Tomoyo glanced at him with true gloomy look and sad voice, "you'll be going back to England. If only I knew it sooner..."

Eriol took her hands in his and bring it up to kiss her fingers, "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san... I'll be back to Japan as soon as I can..."

She nodded, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. I understand..."

"I will always contact you," he said bringing his face closer to hers. She smiles as their forehead touched each other, "I believe you will."

"Daidouji-san."

"Yes?"

Eriol smiled happily, "I love you, Daidouji-san."

She became smitten, "I love you too, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Both of them were enjoying their last moment together before Eriol went back to England. On top of the table, together with the tea cups, there was a video tape that was brought by Tomoyo to Eriol. The one about their play. On the edge of the cover from the video tape, showed the title which is—

.

.

.

 **Wizard and The Princess**

* * *

* It's from _Twice_ , my other fic

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story!

I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Actually I want to make it AU but when I make the draft, it took so many chapters and I'm not sure I can keep it up so I just wrote it as a play in their main timeline hehe~ At first, I'm not confident enough to writing in English because I'm not good in it and worry about readers will understand my story or not but... all your reviews give me support to do it. I'm grateful for all your support! Thank you very much! All the reviews truly made my day, I can't express it enough how you guys make me happy! I'm so so so happy I can share story about Eriol & Tomoyo with you guys! **  
**

I wish CLAMP make Eriol & Tomoyo a real couple in CCS Clear Card Arc! Hehe~

.

James Birdsong : I'm glad to know that

Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa : Really? How about Eriol? Is he out of character in this?

Citrine Ruby and Sapphire : Actually, I didn't planning the twist like that but it just come out when I writing so...haha XD I apologize if this chapter not sweet enough orz

XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX : Ouh, you're flattering me, dearie :" I'm so happy too if you enjoy it! Hopefully you like how it turns out in this chapter orz

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


End file.
